Koibito
by lluviashiawase
Summary: Miku memergoki pacarnya selingkuh di depan mata. Apa yang diperbuat Miku bukan berdasarkan rasa sakit hatinya, tapi berdasarkan harga diri sebagai seorang remaja. WARNING : kissing scene. Some seductive parts. KaitoMiku.


"Hmmm...mmm...ahh...shh..."

Langkah Miku terhenti. Tepat di depan pintu kelasnya, terdengar suara yang aneh. Bunyi apa itu tadi?

"J-Jangan kesitu - ahh~"  
"Hmm...kenapa?"  
"Ge-geli..."  
"Hehe, sebentar saja - mmmh~"  
"Ahhhh~"

 _What the fudge!?_ Itu siapa? Kenapa harus di kelasnya? Kenapa tepat saat Miku mau ambil tas dan pulang? Dan yang paling penting: sebenarnya, _mereka ngapain!?_

Miku bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya mendingin. Kalau menurut dugaannya, mereka sedang _making out_. Tapi, aduhh serius deh; kenapa harus di sekolah? Dimana _attitude_ nya?

"Hmmm...lagi, sayang~"  
"Ehh? Tadi katanya geli..."  
"A-Ah...kan tadi! Ayo, lagi~ jangan berhenti..."  
"Iya iya!"

Oke, kayaknya mereka tambah ganas. Miku semakin bungkam. Matanya melebar, dadanya berdebar kencang. Ah, entah kenapa, ia penasaran...

Nggak, nggak, nggak boleh! Dosa kok penasaran! Miku menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menarik napas dalam, berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan memutar otaknya untuk bisa ambil tas tanpa ketahuan dan pulang dengan damai. Tapi, jantungnya tak mau diajak kerjasama - makin lama, justru ia makin deg-degan. Belum lagi kalau ia terus mendegar bunyi kecapan, desahan, dan apalah itu yang semakin _hot._

Miku hening. Ia harus bergerak sekarang. _Now or never!_

Dengan modal nekad, ia melongok ke dalam kelas lewat jendela pintu. Meja guru? Aman. Tempat duduk? Aman. Loker belakang?

Nah, ini yang nggak aman.

Iris teal Miku menangkap dua sosok - yang perempuan duduk diatas loker (iya, lokernya pendek), sementara yang laki-laki berdiri di hadapannya. Tangan-tangan mereka sibuk menggerayangi satu sama lain, bibir mereka menempel - bahkan lidahnya ikut bergulat. Mereka berhenti sebentar, sebuah benang saliva terhubung diantara mulut mereka. Tapi mereka seolah belum puas - setelah itu, mereka masih lanjut lagi. Lebih panas lagi.

Oke, di satu sisi, Miku lega karena yang _making out_ cewek-cowok, bukan cewek-cewek atau cowok-cowok. Tapi di sisi lain, hatinya mencelos kebawah. Tubuhnya tak hanya mendingin, tapi juga membeku. Napasnya makin berat, matanya makin membelalak.

Ia tak kenal siapa yang perempuan, dan ia juga tidak peduli. Yang jauh lebih membebani kepalanya adalah yang laki-lakinya.  
Itu Kaito.  
Atau, kalau itu kurang mengejutkan, ini: itu pacar Miku.

...apa-apaan ini? Miku sudah hampir menangis. Sejujurnya, kalau ia pacaran, ia tak peduli-peduli amat - mau cowoknya selingkuh, punya pacar dua, atau apa kek, toh _karma does exist._ Dia sendiri yang nanti dapat ganjaran, kan?  
Tapi...sakit juga ya? Sekarang Miku mengerti mengapa perempuan tidak suka diduakan.

Miku menyisipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga, berusaha menenangkan hatinya. Sudah sudah, biarkan dulu mereka sampai puas. Nanti, kalau mau balas dendam, lakukan sesukamu. Kalau sekarang dilabrak, kasihan mereka. Sudah ketahuan, belum puas lagi.

Dan begitulah - ia terus berdiri di samping pintu kelas, menunggu dua sejoli itu selesai.

* * *

Gadis itu keluar dari pintu yang di sebelah kanan. Ia segera berlari menuju tangga tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Sekian detik kemudian, Kaito keluar dari pintu yang sama, tidak menyadari Miku yang sudah menunggu di pintu sebelah kiri. Ia berdiri disana, sebuah senyum bangga dan puas terukir di bibirnya. Yosh, dia dapat satu perempuan lagi!

Ah, rasanya ia butuh ke toilet. Kaito berbelok ke kiri, ke arah toilet.

Namun langkahnya terhenti.

Ia bertatap mata dengan mata dengan Miku. Miku sudah berdiri di tengah koridor, memblok semua jalan Kaito.  
Yah, bukan hanya jalannya, sih - tapi juga semua keberanian Kaito. Nyali Kaito langsung menciut hanya dengan berpandangan dengan Miku. Apa...ia melihat semuanya?

"Ngapain aja daritadi?", Miku langsung buka mulut."A-Ah, itu..."  
"Kamu tahu nggak?", ucap Miku dingin."Aku udah capek dari siang sampe sore ngurusin tugas, dan sekarang, waktu aku mau pulang, aku terpaksa harus nunggu orang cipokan cuma buat ambil tas."

Hening.

"Ya...bisa aja sih aku langsung masuk, langsung ambil tas - kalo mau, aku bisa sekalian labrak kalian berdua. Aku bawa HP, lho. Baterainya masih cukup untuk merekam kalian berdua."  
Kaito bisa merasakan semua aliran darahnya terhenti, kontras dengan debaran jantungnya yang semakin kencang.  
Tapi, ia hanya diam - tak tahu harus bicara apa. Ia biarkan saja Miku buka mulut sampai puas. Lalu, ia tinggal mengeluarkan alasan-alasan dari mulutnya yang menipu itu.

Ya, semudah itu - seperti biasanya. Seperti dengan gadis-gadis lain.

"Kok kamu tega sih?"

 _Deg._ Segala rencana bejat Kaito hancur saat melihat Miku mulai menangis. Kenapa harus nangis, sih? Ia paling tak tahan dengan tangisan. Apalagi anak kecil atau perempuan.

Apalagi pacarnya.

Tanpa basa-basi, Kaito segera melangkah maju, merengkuh Miku dalam pelukannya."Maaf.", ucapnya pendek."Aku...gak maksud begitu."

Miku masih menangis sesenggukan dalam dekapan Kaito. Kalau ia boleh meruntuhkan segala egonya, pelukan Kaito nyaman sekali. Tubuh Kaito jauh lebih besar dan kekar daripada Miku yang kecil ini, rasanya ia hanyut begitu saja. Kaito sendiri masih membiarkan Miku menangis. Disandarkannya kepala Miku di dadanya, dan ia sendiri meletakkan pipinya diatas kepala Miku. Tangannya mengelus kepala Miku, lalu turun ke punggungnya, berusaha menenangkan (salah satu) pacarnya ini.

"Sudah, ya?", Kaito melepaskan pelukannya, lalu memegang kedua pipi Miku sembari mengusap air mata Miku dengan ibu jarinya. Miku menatap lurus-lurus ke mata Kaito dengan matanya yang masih sembab. Pipi dan hidungnya memerah karena menangis. Ya Tuhan, gadis ini imut sekali - Kaito baru menyadari itu.

Miku masih sesenggukkan, air matanya mengalir sekian butir lagi. Adakah kutukan bagi laki-laki yang membuat perempuan menangis? Misalnya, satu tetes air mata perempuan, satu kesialan di hidup laki-lakinya, gitu?

Miku mendorong Kaito, lalu mengusap air matanya dengan tangannya sendiri."Iya, sudah."  
Kaito menghela napas lega."Jangan nangis lagi ya? Aku...benar-benar minta maaf. Aku lepas kendali."  
"Ya makanya itu. Sudah kan."  
"...hah?"

"Sudah, sampai sini saja. Hubungan kita."  
"E-Eh?"

"Masalahnya tak hanya satu.", ucap Miku dengan suara bergetar."Kalau hanya ciuman seperti tadi, itu sudah sering. Dari aku SMP, berapa banyak aku melihat pasangan yang seperti itu?"  
Kaito terdiam.

"Kalau kamu mau selingkuh, aku tak peduli. Kamu tahu? Rasa setiaku tak hanya sampai diselingkuhi, lalu kecewa. Kalau kamu mau berubah, aku akan memaafkanmu."  
Iya, Kaito tahu. Miku terkenal akan rasa sabarnya yang luar biasa.

Miku maju, menjitak Kaito dengan kasar."Kamu sadar, kamu masih SMA?"

"Iya iya, aku tahu kamu sudah kelas dua belas. Lebih tua daripada aku. Lebih pintar daripada aku. Sudah ada KTP. Sudah dapat universitas. Favorit lagi. Tapi kamu sadar, masa depan kamu bisa hancur hanya karena nafsu sesaat?", Miku melanjutkan dengan sarkas, menyuarakan isi hatinya. Menyuarakan apa yang sebenarnya melukai hatinya.

"Bayangin aja, kalau kamu sudah kuliah bagus-bagus, dan gadis yang kamu cintai hamil. Bagaimana?"  
 _Bles._ Miku bisa mendengar napas Kaito yang terhenti setelah kalimat itu.

"Sayangku.", kini giliran Miku yang memegang kedua pipi Kaito."Aku sayang sama kamu. Sayang sekali.", suara Miku begitu pelan, tapi begitu menggelitik telinga Kaito.  
Miku melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Kaito."Kalau saja guru-guru tidak memandangku sebagai anak baik...aku mau seperti tadi."

...hah?

"Kamu tahu bibirmu begitu menggoda?", tanya Miku."Aku juga mau dicium seperti tadi. Pasti enak."

Kaito kaget sekaget-kagetnya. Sejak kapan Miku jadi _bandel_ begini? Belum lagi, Miku sengaja mendepetkan badannya, menggoda Kaito untuk menyentuhnya.

"Ahh, rasanya aku panas sekarang."

Sekali lagi, Miku mendorong Kaito menjauh darinya."Tapi, semua ada waktunya. Aku tak mau masa depanku rusak karena bibirmu itu. Atau _barang_ mu."  
Miku pasang wajah tak berdosa."Lagipula, dadaku dan _milik_ ku masih segar, _fresh,_ belum pernah ada yang memegang. Masa baru mau tujuh belas tahun, sudah digerayangi? Hah, terima kasih."

Kaito begitu beruntung punya pacar seperti Miku.

"Umm...enam bulan cukup kan?", Miku menggenggam tangan Kaito."Sayang sekali. Setengah tahun lagi, kita genap satu tahun pacaran. Tapi kamu menyalahgunakan kepercayaanku. Kebebasanmu."

Kaito begitu malang kehilangan pacar seperti Miku.

"Bukannya remaja memang bebas?", tanya Kaito, berusaha tetap menjadikan Miku miliknya.  
"Ya, memang bebas.", jawab Miku."Karena itu, aku menggunakan kebebasanku untuk meninggalkanmu."

"Sebagaimana kamu menggunakan kebebasanmu untuk mengkhianati aku."

 _-fin-_

"honey, do you know? real men can't be stolen"

* * *

 **author note**

 _Selamat tahun baru semuaaa~_

 _Yosh, fic pertama di tahun 2016.  
_

 _Ah, ini agak gak jelas ya. Tapi saya puas nulisnya.  
Nanti, kalau saya punya pacar, terus selingkuh, saya giniin. Hahahahahahaha._

 _Btw, quotes terakhir saya ambil dari pinterest, tumblr, terus saya gabung jadi satu. Yey.  
Terus, semua saya bikin huruf kecil karena huruf kecil itu indah. _

_Ini sedikit nyindir teman-teman saya yang sudah kelewat batas. Pilihan mereka sih...tapi, saya prihatin aja._

 _Baik cukup sampai disini. Hope you like it. Mohon reviewnya~_

 _With love, Aya._


End file.
